


Saps

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9024619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Nursey and Dex share the gifts they got one another for Christmas before they both go back home for the holidays.
  They lock themselves in Nursey’s dorm after the group meal at the Haus. Everyone was going home for the holidays, so they had all shared a meal and revealed who was who’s secret santa. It was an evening full of laughter, hugging and memory sharing.

  But Nursey and Dex wanted to swap their presents in private, not wanting to really alert anyone to the fact that they were together. It wasn’t like they were hiding it, but they didn’t want to take the attention away from Jack and Bitty, and Dex couldn’t afford to be fined right now, (Ransom and Holster would take full advantage of them being together he knows it, as would Chowder) he wouldn’t trust himself to stop once he had started. And although he was saving up for the haus dryer, he couldn’t really afford to have it paid for with his own money. He needed to eat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So its christmas in like an hour and I wanted to write some gift giving fluff! However I might do a small follow up with smut? I'm not entirely sure yet?? Fluff seems to be all I can write right now...
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

They lock themselves in Nursey’s dorm after the group meal at the Haus. Everyone was going home for the holidays, so they had all shared a meal and revealed who was who’s secret santa. It was an evening full of laughter, hugging and memory sharing.

But Nursey and Dex wanted to swap their presents in private, not wanting to really alert anyone to the fact that they were together. It wasn’t like they were hiding it, but they didn’t want to take the attention away from Jack and Bitty, and Dex couldn’t afford to be fined right now, (Ransom and Holster would take full advantage of them being together he knows it, as would Chowder) he wouldn’t trust himself to stop once he had started. And although he was saving up for the haus dryer, he couldn’t really afford to have it paid for with his own money. He needed to eat.

So he goes over to Nursey’s dorm for the night, not needing to take anything with him, as he had stuff there already. Nursey grabs his hand on the way, swinging it gently.

“So what did you get me?”

“You’re gonna have to wait and see.”

It’s quiet as they walk, the distant sounds of parties filtering through the cold air. Nursey shivers, acting up completely just to get Dex to roll his eyes fondly and hand over his extremely soft scarf, not letting go of Nursey’s other hand. It’s a little awkward, but Nursey buries his face into the material instantly, breathing in.

It smells strongly of weed, and Nursey looks over at Dex who was concentrating on walking “You smoked without me?”

“Hmm? Oh no, Lardo borrowed it a few days ago to go visit Shitty ‘cause she ‘deconstructed’ hers? And she’s like you, she likes how soft it is.” He pulls his hand up, the one thats holding onto Nursey’s tightly, and brushes the back of his hand over Nursey’s cheek.

“You know I wouldn’t smoke without you babe, you’re the only one I let see me snuggly.”

“And i’m so glad. Only I get to snuggle you.” Nursey lets go, pulling Dex into his side as they approach the dorms.

He doesn’t let go as they trudge up the stairs, not trusting the lift, and all he does is shift his hips so Dex can get the keys from his pocket instead of letting go.

Luckily his roommate wasn’t in. Chris was cool and all, but Nursey was thankful he was attached with his girlfriend at the hip because it meant Dex and Nursey could have the dorm to themselves most of the time. And anytime they didn’t, Chelsea was there too and she was also pretty nice.

However he wanted a bit of privacy with his boy, especially when he wasn’t going to see him for a few weeks.

“I’m glad Rans got me that hat, even if it’s kinda stupid looking. I needed a new one. You like what Bitty got you?”

Nursey throws the three separate pretty notebooks onto his desk, letting Dex go after his vague wiggles become a struggle as he tries to get to the bed.

“Yeah, although I don’t want to ruin them they’re so pretty.” Nursey’s gets distracted looking at them, the fronts were pretty and marbled looking so he’s a little surprised when Dex grabs him by the hips, now without his three layers of hoodies and coats, to pull him against his chest.

“Like you?” He doesn’t seem embarrassed to be so cheesy like he used to, instead he’s waggling his eyebrows, grinning.

“You’re actually a sap, at least let me get my coat off too.”

Nursey doesn’t move though for his protests, he just smiles back. “You’re actually a sap.”

“Yeah I know.” Dex kisses him, quickly and not deep enough for Nursey’s taste before he’s pulling away. “Now come on, you want your present right?”

Nursey saw his opportunity and he took it, leaning back onto Dex so Dex can’t pull away, bending his knees so he’s smaller, looking up from under his eyelashes.

“Only if you’re my present.”

“Oh shut up.” Dex side steps so that Nursey falls forward a little, catching himself, but he can see that Dex is blushing, just a little. So he smiles instead of saying anything back, and follows Dex to the bed, taking off his coat, shoes and extra hoodie, putting Dex’s scarf back around his neck.

Once he’s sat, cross legged and facing Dex, who had got his own present out of his bag, he leans over and reaches under the bed, blindly feeling around until he pulls out the wrapped box.

It’s only when he sits back up that Dex has a small mass of presents on his lap.

“We said one.” Nursey raises an eyebrow, looking at the pile and Dex just shrugs.

“Rattle that box for me?” Nursey doesn’t blushing himself because he knows that there is way more than one present in the box.

“Alright fine, here, swapsies.” He’s glad that they’re both the way are, stupidly in love with the other. And although he doesn’t want Dex spending any of his hard earned money on him, he’s glad he knows that Dex loves him enough to.

  
There’s an awkward shuffle as Dex tries to pass over the little hoard of very nicely wrapped presents. Each one is neat and actually has ribbon wrapped around it. Which makes Nursey want to hand over his clumsily wrapped box over.

Dex takes it from him though with a grin. “Do you want to open yours first?”

“Sure.”

There are four presents in total, and Dex is shaking the bed a little with how hard he’s bouncing his leg.

“Babe, why are you nervous?” Nursey leans over, grabbing at Dex’s hand from where it’s rested on his box.

“I just hope you like everything is all.”

“I will, now let's see. Any particular order?” He lets go, returning to his presents.

“Nope, just open ‘em.”

He takes the largest one, a big boxy thing, and runs his fingers over the paper to find the edge after untying the ribbon, laying it to the side. He unwraps it as carefully as Dex had wrapped it, folding the paper as he unwraps it.

It’s a set of books.

“I know they’re for a younger age range, but I loved The Adventure Series when I was younger, and I thought you might like reading them? Enid Blyton’s writing really ages well. And I know it’s not one of your classics or whatever but-”

“I love them.” Nursey’s not one to interrupt normally, but he genuinely loves them, the spins are crisp and the box they’re in has stunning illustrations. And the thought that has gone into the gift itself makes it all the better. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.”

Nursey moves onto the second. Using the same care to open it as the first.

It’s a box of band aids. Just, a plain old box of band aids.  
“Just you know, to keep on you at all times.” Dex is smirking as Nursey looks at him. Nursey throws the paper at Dex who just laughs, batting it away.

The third present is a nice fountain pen with a set of different inks and a spiral notebook. The paper was thick and lined and Dex just shrugs.

“You watch a bunch of those calligraphy videos on instagram? I thought you might want to try it yourself?”

Nursey blows him a kiss.

The fourth is soft and looked like it would have been awkward to wrap with odd angles and soft edges. Dex doesn’t give anything away when Nursey looks, o he focuses on unwrapping it.

When he opens it, he feels soft fabric. It’s a plushie lobster. Specifically, a small beanie baby one. Nursey holds it, running his fingers over the claws.

“So you don’t forget me over the holidays.”

Nursye is overwhelmed by how thoughtful Dex’s present shad been, even the band aids. He hadn’t realised how much attention Dex actually paid. Like the fact that Nursey watched calligraphy videos, and the fact that Dex had gone out of his way to find nice paper that wouldn’t bleed.

Nursey leans over, kissing Dex softly on the forehead. “I could never forget you dork, now open yours.”

He holds onto the plushie while he watches as Dex unwraps the box. Running his fingers over the material as he watches Dex’s face.

Slowly Dex takes each item out of the box. Nursey had got him a few things, all little. Some joking too.

There was an apron covered in cartoon lobsters, since Dex had gotten so into baking. As well as a ‘kiss the cook’ chefs hat. Dex had fake glared at him for the both of them, crossing his eyes when Nursey sticks his tongue out.

Then there were the more thoughtful ones.

There was one of those tangle teasers, for when Dex needed something to do with his hands. It was a metal one too. Then he had gotten Dex a label maker, because Dex liked making labels for things. And he had gotten him a new coffee thermos, one that would apparently keep his coffee warm for 6 hours and apparently held at least two decent sized cups of coffee?

Dex cradles that when he takes it out of the box, looks as though he’s about to kiss it before he grins up at Nursey.

“Thank you.”

“No open your last one.” the last one was actually wrapped unlike the others, and Dex takes his time unwrapping it.

When he finally opens it, he looks a little confused.

“It’s a few books of poetry, with all my favourites underlined. As well at notations and bookmarks. Everything with an orange sticky note are poems I think you’d like. You’re not the only one who wants to be remembered.”

Nursey only gets the warning of Dex shifting everything off of his lap before he’s getting tackled. Dex captures Nursey’s face between his hands, peppering quick kisses all over him, before he’s focusing on Nrusey’s lips, biting and licking and finally kissing in between words.

“I love you so much you absolute fucking dork.”

“I love you.” A kiss.

“I love you.” Another.

“I love you.” Another. Until Nursey is woozy and giggling into Dex’s mouth. He shuffles everything off of his lap, letting Dex lie on top of him, kissing him again and again.

“I love you too.” He takes one of Dex’s hands in his own, kissing the palm before playing with Dex’s fingers. “I love you so, oh my greatest muse. I love thee.” Dex shuffled down so he can comfortably nestle his head under Nursey’s chin.

“Fucking sap. I’m gonna miss you.”

Nursey can feel him speak, feel the low tones of his voice vibrate through their chests.

“I’m gonna miss you too. But we can skype right? Every day?” Nursey doesn’t hide the hopeful tone in his voice, he doesn’t need to.

“Of course. I don’t think I could go a day without seeing your face.”

“Now who’s the sap?” Nursey runs his fingers over the knuckles on Dex’s hand, picking up Dex’s other hand to trace the tendons in both.  
“We’re both pretty sappy.”

“I don’t mind.” Nursey kisses the top of Dex’s head, happiness running through him even more when Dex just kisses his chest in reply.

“Neither do I.”


End file.
